nwr_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Scotsman
Flying Scotsman is an LNER A3, and is the last of Gordon's brothers, as well as Spencer, Mallard and Green Arrow's cousin. He holds the world record for being the first steam engine to officially run at 100mph in 1934 as well as having the longest non-stop run for a steam engine, which was 442 miles/711 kilometres non-stop while on tour in Australia in 1989. He is widely regarded as one of the most famous locomotives in the world. Biography ''The Railway Series Upon finding out that all of his brothers, save for one, had been scrapped, Gordon became depressed. To cheer him up, the Fat Controller called Flying Scotsman's owner and had him visit the North Western Railway, much to Gordon's delight. The other engines got along well with the Flying Scotsman, all except for Henry, who was jealous of his two tenders. Flying Scotsman pulled the "Limited" for 7101 when he failed, and when he left the North Western Railway to return back home, he took his enthusiasts with him. (''RWS; Enterprising Engines) ''Thomas & Friends Flying Scotsman once came to the North Western Railway, but for what reason remains unknown. He was seen at Knapford Harbour, with his two tenders emerging from the station. (''TVS; Tender Engines) Flying Scotsman was later invited to participate in the Great Railway Show, which he told Thomas and Gordon about when he met with them at Vicarstown station. He competed in the Great Race, alongside his brother, Gordon, his cousin, Spencer, and Axel and Etienne. During the race, Flying Scotsman tried to warn Gordon that there was something wrong with him, but Gordon refused to stop and kept pushing himself on. Gordon's boiler burst, causing him to stop and preventing him from racing. When the two engines returned to the railway show venue, Flying Scotsman admitted to his brother that his opinion on Sudrian engines had improved since their race. (TVS; The Great Race) Personality and Traits Flying Scotsman is very similar to a vain celebrity in terms of personality. He is aware of his own fame and is proud of it, often bragging about his superiority to the other engines. He is just as proud and pompous as his brother, and his boasting about the Mainland often irritates him. He enjoys teasing Gordon and often calls him his "little brother", even though they are physically the same size. Flying Scotsman also seems to have a low opinion on Sudrian engines, claiming that he knew of no famous engines from Sodor. However, his opinion on them improved after his race with Gordon, admitting to him that Sudrian engines were made of sterner metal than he had originally thought. Although their relationship can be slightly turbulent at times, Flying Scotsman truly cares for his brother, and will become concerned if there is something wrong with him. During their race, Flying Scotsman tried to warn Gordon that there was something wrong with him, and when Gordon broke down, he slowed down briefly and looked at him sympathetically before continuing the race. Technical Details Real-life History Livery Appearances The Railway Series * Enterprising Engines - Tenders for Henry, Super Rescue (does not speak) and Little Western (does not speak) Thomas & Friends * Season 3 - Tender Engines (not named; does not speak) Specials: * The Great Race Trivia * Flying Scotsman was originally intended to have a larger role in Tender Engines, but the production crew did not have the budget to build the main engine. ** Because of this issue, Gordon does not recognize Flying Scotsman when he sees him in the episode. However, in The Great Race, it is revealed that Gordon and Flying Scotsman already knew each-other, thus creating a continuity error. * Flying Scotsman was mistakenly animated with six tender wheels instead of eight. According to Arc Productions, this error will most likely be fixed in future episodes. * Flying Scotsman uses the same whistle sound as Neville in the television series. This same whistle sound was previously used for Oliver in the third season. * Flying Scotsman can extend and retract his smoke deflectors. * The ERTL and Hornby versions of Flying Scotsman do not include his water tender. To add to that, the former is just a repaint of Gordon's ERTL toy. Merchandise Gallery References Category:National Railway Museum Category:Great Railway Show Category:The Mainland Category:Real engines Category:Other railways Category:Visiting engines Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-6-2